Pickup Lines
by titansweets
Summary: Bakery/Collage AU. Levi works at a bakery and doesn't really care how he talks to his customers because he owns the place. Eren is a freshmen in collage and one late afternoon, decides to check out the bakery a block away from school. When they meet the only thing that Eren can manage to say is a pickup line, that might actually work, it'll just take some time.
1. prologue

Levi sighed, leaning up against the counter as he looked out the window. The Sun was beginning to set on this old bakery of his.

_'Only an hour until closing_.' The raven thought to himself as he continued to stare off into the sunset; watching the multi colored sky grow darker with each passing minute. Levi has been the proud owner of this bakery for 2 years now, he never expected this place to grow on him the way it has, but now Levi couldn't picture his life without it.

His eyes began to wander, looking around the now empty bakery. It was nearly night, and nobody really came looking for sweets so late in the day; which is why Levi is the only one working now, he preferred taking the night shift so that he didn't need to deal with to many people, if any. Levi 's no social butterfly but that's mainly because he doesn't want to be.

_'Well it's about that time_.' Levi thought to himself as he leaned off the counter and made his way to the back of the bakery to get his cleaning supplies. He plopped down a box filled with his favorite cleaning stuff on the counter. From the box he took out a sponge and a bottle of Lysol. He walked to one of the many tables in his bakery and began to clean them. Levi couldn't help the smile that graced his face as he inhaled the fresh scent of lemon and watched the lovely shine it left the table. This was surly Levi's favorite part of working at his bakery.

Half an hour later, Levi was completely done cleaning the entire bakery, with not one spec of dirt anywhere. He once again sighed leaning up against the counter looking out the window, it had grown considerably darker outside and with only 20 minutes left till closing and an empty bakery, Levi was ready to close early. But then he heard the familiar jingle of the door bell signalling a costumer has just arrived. Levi cursed under his breath leaning off the counter.

_'Of course someone has to come right as I'm about to close up_' The raven thought to himself. Along with the jingle of the bell came the planned words, "welcome to the titan bakery." As he turned to face his customer. Sharp intimidating grey eyes nearly drowned in the sea of blue-green that he was met with as he watched a young man with lightly tanned skin and messy chocolate-brown hair walk into his bakery.

Eren Jaeger had just started his freshman year of college about a month ago he attended the prestigious Kyojin university, how Eren managed to get into such a high-ranking university is all thanks to his sister Mikasa who kept his head in the books and out of trouble, which seemed to follow the brunette wherever he went. Eren not wanting to get kicked out of college in only the first month, had just finished all his homework and studying. Feeling proud he decided to treat himself to something sweet.

Having just moved into the dorms, Eren didn't know the neighborhood very well, so taking out his phone he searched for a bakery near by. Eren was delighted to see that there was a bakery only a block away from his school. _'Its a bit late though_.' The brunette thought to himself but decided why not? As he left his dorm room making his way to the titan bakery.

As he opened the door with a jingle and walked inside he heard,

"welcome to the titan bakery." Said in a bored slightly pissed off monotone. As Eren's oceanic eyes meet with those intimidating grey ones he felt his heart beat slow down At the sight of the man with straight black hair and fair skin. Eren's openly gay and has been ever since high school and he couldn't help that his heart skipped a beat at the sight of the short male. Eren began to panic, he originally just gone to the bakery to have something sweet but now a sexy guy with grey eyes was boring a hole in Eren with the way he stared at him. So Eren blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Excuse me, do you have a band-aid?" Eren asked as he watched the bored expression on the man's face stay the same.

"This is a bakery not a hospital why the fuck would I have a band-aid?" Levi said in the same monotone, as Eren looked down embarrassed to say the next part.

"Well I kinda just scraped my knee falling for you." Eren couldn't help the blush that spread across his face as he watched the expression on the ravens face alter slightly. His smooth pale lips parted and his still narrowed eyes opened slightly Levi was a bit surprised at the sudden cheesy pickup line he had just received and wasn't sure how he should react.

_Seriously who uses pickup lines anymore_? and honestly this kid didn't need any lines to pick Levi up, those eyes alone where enough to seduce the raven on the spot. Eren was beginning to worry that maybe he shouldn't have come on so strong, he probably freaked the guy out and was now waiting to be painfully shot down. But to Eren's surprise Levi began to laugh, a low sexy chuckle, that was music to Eren's ears.

"Oi brat," Levi started to speak through his laughter. "If you really think lines like that are going to work on me your cute ass is going to stay empty," Levi said, humor completely leaving his voice. Eren's eyes widened with shock at the crude response he was just given but also slightly flustered at what the raven had just implied.

"Now I imagine that before you looked at me you came in here wanting something to eat so spit it out, shit talking brat."

(A/N): so what do you think? Should I continue? Plz let me know.


	2. The Titan Bakery

(A/N): Wow I'm so glad you guys like it, I'll definitely continue, your reviews inspire me. ^~^ We have some cute Levi and Eren going on in this chapter thanks to Hanji. Oh and another PICKUP LINE!

To Levi's dismay it was a pretty busy day for the bakery, it being Saturday morning. Also that it was the holidays, had a lot of people buying cakes. Which is why Levi had to come into work, along with Hanji. Usually only Petra and Erwin worked the mornings, leaving the later shifts to Levi and Hanji. Though sometimes if it was slow Levi would tell Hanji not to come in, like yesterday. Which reminded Levi of the cute brunette that came into the shop that late afternoon. It's not like Levi would actually pursue the kid, but remembering the look on his face when he said that pickup line somehow made him smile.

_The line actually wasn't that bad_. Levi thought for a second before quickly dismissing it.

"Morning Levi," Petra said, with a gentle smile lighting up her face, Greeting the raven as he came in with a jingle.

"Morning," he replied in a bored tone. As the strawberry blonde went to deliver a plate of cup cakes to a table with a 6-year-old and her mother. He looked around, with a deep frown staining his handsome features. Seeing most of the tables filled with many people of every kind. Snaking on sweets, leaving crumbs on his once perfectly polished floors. He knew he would be staying an extra half hour to clean later, not that he minded.

"They're all so damn messy," he said under his breath to himself, as he suddenly felt a hand cover his mouth from behind.

"Shshshsh," Hanji said as she removed her hand; putting one finger to her mouth.

"You'll scare the customers away if they hear you Levi," the playful brunette said, smiling down at Levi.

He rolled his eyes and looked away, trying to block out the sound of the hyperactive voice.

"If only I could scare you away," he watched her pout as she called out to Erwin, the tall, built, blonde, who was just passing by with a plate of cookies.

"Erwin, Levi's being mean to me!" She whined, halting his delivery, reaching out to the strong blonde, to get a feel of that muscular arm, but not quite reaching him.

Erwin looked to the two with shining blue eyes.

"When isn't he?" Erwin joked looking to Levi with a smile. Erwin always loved to joke around with the, all to serious man. Levi again rolled his eyes really wishing he was in bed now. Why he hired these people he really didn't know.

"Anyway we're glad your here, we really need you two serving while me and Petra bake more sweets in the back." Levi nodded. Erwin continuing his delivery to one of the back tables. While Levi headed behind the counter, Hanji not far behind. They both picked up their aprons from the hook on the back wall and put them on. Hanji's was pretty wrinkled. On the other hand Levi's was neatly pressed and smooth; he had just ironed it last night. Running soft pale hands over it, to further smooth. The corners of his lips turning up slightly.

Hanji eyed Levi, wondering if there was anything else that would get the introverted man to smile besides cleanliness. She's known Levi since high school and has always tried her best to get him to smile. She even went so far as to set him up on a blind date once in 11th grade, _'love the way that turned out_,' she thought to herself, reminiscing. That's actually how she found out he was gay. But after that Levi refused anymore setups.

Levi stood at the counter, as a young man with a long face came to order. It was the same horse faced brat that came every morning to see Petra. He would ask only for Petra and wouldn't order unless it was from her. This was no problem for Levi since he worked afternoons, but ever so often when he had the unfortunate pleasure of working in the mornings, this kid really pissed him off. Levi looked to him bored expression on his face, as he crossed his arms, glaring at the kid.

"Are you really just going to stand there and hold up the line till Petra comes? You could just tell me your order and I'll have her bring it out to you," Levi said in a slightly pissed off monotone. His face remaining neutral. The brat just stood there with a determined face replying," I'll just let the other people go while I wait for her," his voice unwavering, the kids hand went to run down the strands of his short hair, stubborn look on his face.

This pissed Levi off, he looked to the kid with those intimidating eyes, glaring daggers. If looks could kill he'd be dead on the spot. The horse faced kid tried his best to look anywhere but at Levi's eyes.

"She's in the back baking right now so just give me your damn order you shitty brat," malice dripped from Levi's voice but still somehow managed to sound bored at the same time. The kids face turned in surprise, was he really allowed to talk to costumers like that?

Somehow sensing what was going on, knowing Levi, Petra came and rested a gentle hand on the ravens shoulder saying, " I've got this one Levi, why don't you head to the back and help Erwin?" She gave a gentle smile and Levi never changed his expression. Letting out a simple, "tch," as he eyed the kid one more time and made his way to the back.

_'Brats like that need to be punished_,' the raven thought to himself as he went thru the door leading to the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen, the strong scent of sweets filled the air. Almost burning his nostrils. He saw Erwin hard at work, mixing a giant bowl of batter with a dashing smile on his face.

_Honestly it was creepy_, Levi thought as he went to pick up the tray of uncooked cookies Petra left, and put them in the oven. He leaned against it and sighed, oceanic eyes popped into his mind and he cursed in his head.

_Not the brat again._ _I'm not even into kids, how old is he anyway? Tch I don't care_. Pushing thoughts like that to the very back of his mind, he started to make more batter. Erwin watched Levi's face and although the expression rarely changed, Erwin saw all he needed through those gray eyes.

"Were you being mean to that Jean kid again? You know that's Petra's regular," Erwin asked, continuing to mix his batter. Levi looked at Erwin eyes narrowed as usual. "You know how I am with persistent, idiotic, stubborn, brats," he said lowly, picking up a carton of milk to pour into his batter.

They continued to work baking and serving until the afternoon came. Once things had calmed down and there weren't as many people in the bakery, Levi told Petra and Erwin they could leave and Hanji and him would continue to work until 7:00pm.

It was about 5 in the afternoon, things in the bakery have slowed down a lot and Levi was glad. Currently only about 5 people were in the bakery, except for himself and Hanji. With nothing else really to do, the raven began to wipe down the counter and the register, humming as he did so. He didn't know what song it was or even if it was a song at all. He just remembered his mother singing it to him when he was a baby. Hanji was in the back doing God knows what and honestly Levi didn't want to know, as long as she didn't poison the costumers or make a mess he was fine.

Levi was concentrated on cleaning the counter, super concentrated, very super concentrated, so much so that he didn't hear the jingle signalling a costumer or even look up to notice someone standing in front of him.

"Welcome to the titan bakery," he heard Hanji say, coming to stand next to Levi. "Oh you're a cutie!" Hanji slightly squealed, smiling from ear to ear as she elbowed Levi in the side, making him look up from his intense wiping. Yet again Levi nearly drowned. Standing on the other side of the counter was that kid again, his brown hair messy and in his face, those eyes still so deep and vast staring straight into Levi's as his face lightly flushed at Hanji's compliment.

"Kid, you came back."

Hanji watched the look on Levi's face his eyes looked soft and his lips nearly formed a smile, the expression was one she hadn't seen on him in a long time. She smirked internally.

_So he knows him_. Hanji was so ecstatic, finally someone Levi liked _and for good reason_, she thought while eyeing the boy up and down. Yup exactly Levi's type. She would know, she saw the guys he dated in high school and wow.

Eren's not really sure why he's back here, honestly he just really wanted to see Levi again. He couldn't focus on his homework, everything Mikasa and Armin said went in one ear and out the next and for once he didn't explode on Jean for being a bastard. He just needed to see the short raven to get him out of his head.

_I don't even know his name_. Eren thought. And then a lightbulb lite up in his head. He looked at the ravens chest to find a name tag. _Levi..._

"Oi brat, this time I know you didn't come here for something to eat so wha-"

"Levi,"Hanji interrupted. "Why don't you take him to one of the back tables if you want to talk, I'll watch the counter," she said with a certain sparkle in her eyes that terrified Levi. But she was right and honestly he did kind of want to talk to the kid. And learn his name so he could refer to him as such, instead of kid and brat, even though to Levi that's what he is.

Without another word Levi walked around the counter and grabbed the boys forearm, pulling him to one of the back tables in the bakery. Eren didn't seem to protest, and they sat across from each other, at a table that was barely visible. But Hanji made sure she could get the full view.

Levi narrowed his eyes at the boy, he was wearing a pretty deep "V" and it was just fucking teasing Levi to no end. Yet again Eren became nervous under those eyes but this time he told himself he wouldn't back down.

"Levi," Eren trailed off. The raven was about to ask how the brat knew his name, but remembered he had on a name tag, he rolled his eyes.

"Firstly," Levi spoke before the kid could continue. "What's your name?" Eren felt like they were making progress and he couldn't help but smile as he said it.

"My name's Eren," that smile lit up his entire face and Levi felt his cock twitch. _He's doing this on purpose, he's definitely doing this on purpose!_

"Levi I'm no photographer but," Eren gulped, he couldn't believe he was doing this again. "But I can picture you and me together." Eren regretted it as soon as it left his lips, But was glad that it was out. He looked away from Levi, blushing even deeper. Levi's eyes opened a bit more, arching an eyebrow. _Is this kid serious? Or just seriously cute?_

From behind the counter Hanji watched them with a creepy smile spread across her face. From her point of view it looked like simple talking but the kid looked extremely embarrassed, and Levi looked amused. Almost happy? And Hanji would make sure that this worked out, she decided that she wouldn't let even Levi mess this up.

Levi began to laugh that low chuckle again and smirked at the blushing brunette, "Eren, how old are you?" Levi wasn't really sure where he was going with this but first, he needed to make sure Eren wasn't a minor.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours-"

"He's 26," Hanji said, popping out from literally nowhere, placing two glasses of wine in front of the 'couple.' Levi growled, glaring at Hanji. She merely shrugged it off, sending a smile to Eren; he returned it.

Levi didn't really want Eren to know his age, fearing that the kid wouldn't be into older men. "Shitty glasses, who gave you permission to say my age?" Levi sounding obviously pissed, as he continued to glare daggers at her, hoping one would penetrate.

Eren kinda felt as if he was getting in between something he really shouldn't. But like hell he was going to leave when he was finally breaking the ice.

"19," Eren said looking up to Levi, _still pretty young but at least he's legal_, the raven thought to himself. Levi looked to the glasses of wine Hanji had just placed in front of them. He picked up his, taking a few sips before looking back to Hanji saying,

"You're going to have to remove his glass." Hanji nodded picking up Eren's, as she watched his expression change to a pout as she carried his glass away, feeling kind of sorry about it, as she disappeared from sight.

"But..." Eren began and was soon interrupted.

"The drinking age is 21, sorry kid," he smirked taking another sip from his glass. Almost mocking him. Eren regained his composure, quickly looking back at the raven with determined eyes. Again with those damn eyes, Levi wasn't sure how much longer he could take it. Eren bit his bottom lip, ready to form words.

"Lets go on a date."

Levi was a little surprised by the request, but shrugged, looking away from the eyes that threatened to pull him deeper.

"I don't date brats," he simply said, suddenly looking a little to interested in his nails. Eren felt his heart drop at those words, he wasn't going pretend like that didn't hurt. But Eren wasn't going to give up that easily; he knew that the raven haired man had some level of interest in him, he could tell by the way he looked at him, so he pushed himself to say more.

"And I don't date old men but here we both are," the teen said boldly with a smirk. Levi's gaze quickly returned to the brunette, anger crystal clear in those gray eyes.

"Watch it-"

"Watch what? Your eyes glue themselves to my body every time I walk into the shop," Eren said, smirk still playing on his lips.

_Oh so the brats getting cocky now_. Levi relaxed himself, putting the emotionless mask back on his face.

"I'll watch that cute ass of yours walk out of my bakery, with a no for an answer, shit talking brat," the raven let the corners of his lips curl slightly. He watched the expression on the brunettes face turn to panic, this amused him.

The look of frustration in those oceanic eyes, the way they looked from Levi to the floor, contemplating something in that cute head of his. The way he bit his bottom lip out of nervousness, making it flush a rose-pink color. Levi was eating this up.

"Eren." The brunette looked up to the raven. His eyes softer than he's ever seen them. Giving Eren hope as he continued.

"Why don't you come back to the bakery tomorrow, I might have an answer for you, one of these days."

(A/N): How do you like it so far? Have any requests or anything to add? Plz let me know in a review!^_^


	3. Reflection

A/N: hey guys! sorry its been a while, you know school and all that. but anyway I've been working on this chapter little by little for so long and I've rewrote it 3 times so I hope you like it ^-^ also I finally made a tumblr! so if you like you can follow me, my name is titansweets

"Jingle, jingle."

Was the sound the door made as Levi walked into the bakery that Sunday afternoon. He was glad to be working his regular hours today, and hopefully wouldn't have to work the morning shift ever again. He looked around the bakery, saw a few little groups of people, here and there; not busy, but not empty either. They were all eating their sweets at the tables, and he guessed Hanji didn't think there would be any more customers coming, because there was no one at the counter. He scanned the bakery, once more, curious to see if the brat had come early. After Levi asked Eren to come to the bakery again today, the brunette tried to play it cool and not look excited, but the kid was so transparent, Levi could tell that if he had a full bladder, the brat would have pissed himself.

The raven went behind the counter to put on his apron, he looked at the hook next to his and saw that Hanji's apron was removed. so she was here, but he didn't see her. "Tch," _shitty glasses._ But upon closer evaluation, he saw that Petra and Erwin's aprons were also removed.

Were they working to? He gave the bakery a, once over, and didn't see any of them. The raven began to get frustrated, and wonder if he should cut their pay.

But then he heard it, when the bakery began to grow quiet as some customers left. He heard the laud sound of Hanji's wild laughter coming from...THE KITCHEN!

Levi made a B-line for the kitchen, and froze when he saw, Hanji, Petra, and Erwin, all surrounding, the cute brunette. They were all laughing and smiling until their eyes landed on the raven and they fell silent. Eren's eyes instantly locked with Levi's, the brunette became flustered under the intense gaze.

"Eren..." Levi said in a surprised, whisper, why was Eren here talking all buddy, buddy with his workers? Is this why no one's working the counter, because everybody is more concerned with his personal life than their jobs. "HEY Levi!" Hanji greeted with a huge smile stretched across her face, waving to the raven.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, stepping closer to the group. "No one is at the counter, everyone is back here giggling like fucking school girls and you all decided it was okay to get first dibs on my brat."

Levi finished, crossing his arms over his chest, sending a look to everyone. But his eyes stayed on Eren, who was now blushing at the term of endearment. "Oh Levi, we were just trying to get to know the kid, seeing how you're so infatuated with him and all," the strong blonde said, smiling.

"Yeah," Petra added, "anyone that's important to you is important to us, because we're your friends," she said, smiling warmly. Now Eren was really embarrassed, Levi's friends had accepted him before Levi himself had. Levi let his slight angry pass at his friends kind words, he may not have shown it often, or at all, but Levi really did care for them.

The raven let a sigh escape his lips,"so I'm assuming four-eyes told you two about him," he said, as more of a statement than a question. The two in question nodded. "Yeah, over the phone last night," Erwin said, "we had a three-way," Petra chimed in.

"Shit..." the raven breathed out, unsettled. His three idiot, friends could have told Eren anything, or worse... everything. His gaze returned to the young brunette about a foot away from him. Eren's eyes were looking at his feet, and his face still flushed.

"Eren, what carp have these three been feeding you?"

* * *

**1 hour earlier**

Eren, walked excitedly down the street, on his way to the bakery, that Sunday afternoon. Yet again Levi was the cause of his daydreams, leading Mikasa and Armin to worry about his mental health. Armin began to wonder why Eren, suddenly started to suck at video games, and Mikasa was pissed that he let his grades start to slip.

He spent an extra half hour getting ready, wanting to look good for the sexy raven. He couldn't help but think of it as a date, he'd gotten overjoyed. He opened the doors to his favorite bakery, with a smile adoring his features.

"Jingle, jingle."

Eren stepped inside and looked around, trying to find his short raven; With no raven in sight he walked up to the counter, and his eyes meet with a hyperactive brunette.

"HEY Eren!" Hanji, greeted the college student excitedly, from behind the counter. Eren offered a gentle smile. "Hello, Hanji? Was it?" Eren questioned, wondering if he had heard the women's name correctly, yesterday.

"Yup, _that's me!"_ She song nodding to the teen. Eren turned his head to the side, looking around Hanji and behind the counter, with no raven in sight, he began to pout.

"Umm... Where's Levi?"

"He should be here in about an hour, he's running a little late today."

Hanji watched as the teen casted his head a little lower, obviously disappointed that Levi hadn't arrived yet; not wanting to leave the kid bored in the bakery waiting, she got an idea.

"Say, Eren," she asked with a gentle, slightly creepy smile. "Why don't you come to the kitchen with me?"

With nothing better to do Eren decided to let Hanji drag him to the kitchen with her. When they came thru the flapping doors Eren saw a tall, muscular, blonde man standing at a counter, mixing a bowl of batter, with a wooden spoon. And not to far from him stud a short, strawberry-blonde women, icing cupcakes. Their attention turned to him, and for some reason they smiled at him, Eren looked to them, bewildered.

"Guys, you two know this cutie needs no introduction," she patted Eren on the back, roughly, causing him to flush a light pink. "Eren this is Petra and Erwin,"

Eren gave a shy grin, Petra and Erwin returning the smile. The strawberry-blonde, put down her icing, and whipped her hands on a near by towel, approaching the brunette.

"We've heard a bit about you from Hanji, she told us that you make Levi really happy," she extended her arm, to the college student. "So it's great to meet you," she finished, as Eren looked into her large honey-sweet eyes.

_She's really pretty, _Eren couldn't help but think, feeling a little threatened. But that feeling soon faded, hearing the sincerity in her voice. Eren extended his arm as well, shaking Petra's hand.

Erwin walked up, next to Petra, facing Eren. "Everything that Petra just said," he grinned, extending a muscular arm. Petra sent him a glare for not coming up with lines of his own. Non the less, Eren scratched the back of his head, nervously with his left arm, while shaking the blonde man's arm, with his right.

This is it, this was Eren's chance to find out more about Levi, these three were his close friends, and he could tell that they knew him for a long time. If he got close with them, there's no doubt, that he'd get closer to Levi. Petra seemed genuinely nice and Erwin seemed like a funny guy, not to mention he looked like captain America. And Hanji... well she was just Hanji, and that in itself was amazing.

"If you don't mind," Eren started, "could you guys tell me how you meet Levi?" They all exchanged looks, as if they were talking telepathically, they smiled and nodded. "I'll go first since I met him first," Hanji said excitedly. Eren turned his attention to the brunette next to him.

"It was 10th grade, second week of school, Levi was a transfer student. I had first and sixth period with him. When he entered the class room he had this aura about him that said, don't mess with me, which is why people rarely talked to him, he was to intimidating. But all the girls had a crush on him, they'd gossip nonstop until he entered the room. They were all so stunned that I talked to him, though not to surprised cause I do talk to everyone."

Hanji took a moment to smile as the nostalgia hit her, it was nice to think back to those times of adolescence. Eren perked up his ears, ready to hear more, he was excited to learn more about teenaged Levi.

"It was during lunch when I decided to talk to him, he was sitting alone at one of the tables in the empty, school garden. The Sun was out and shining, it made him glow despite his dark appearance. He was drinking a cup of tea and watching the flowers, as if waiting for them to bloom."

* * *

**Flash back Hanji P.O.V**

I walked over to the table and sat across from him. His gaze shifted slightly to glance at me, he seemed disinterested, and turned his attention back to the flowers.

"Do they bloom faster the longer you stare at them?" I asked. Not looking away from the flowers, he said, "no, the opposite, the longer I stare the slower the process seems to go."

I smiled at this, "well, while you wait for those flowers to bloom why don't you take an interest in me, can't you see I'm blooming right in front of you." He finally looked at me again and rolled his eyes, "Tch, more like wilting."

"Hey!" I yelled, and he just snickered, but I was glad that he finally acknowledged me. "I'm Hanji," I said smiling, trying my best to keep his attention. He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "I don't give a fuck," he breathed, so I decided to poke fun at him.

"Wow! I don't give a fuck, what an interesting name, were you're parents drunk when they named you?"

His brow twitched, I seemed to have annoyed him. But I got a lot of looks like that when I talked to people, especially when I went into detailed description, so I was use to it.

"Do you want to die shit glasses?" He asked, his demeanor changing, to that of an annoyed older brother. "Yeah, one day, because I'm curious to see what happens after this world, but before I do, I want to do something amazing here. Like discover the existence of another species! Something cool like aliens! Or titans! Something I'll be remembered for."

His look softened, like he empathize with how I felt. He made me feel like he wouldn't judge me the way that everybody else did. I felt like, thru those cold gray eyes he saw me for who I was and that's what made him so warm.

The bell signalling the end of lunch rang, "Levi," was all he said before he left, and I knew I had just made a true friend.

**End flash back**

* * *

Eren was in awe, he realized that he didn't know anything about the mysterious raven, but after hearing how he meet Hanji, the brunette couldn't help but be even more interested, if that were even possible. Eren genuinely wanted to know more. The brunette didn't notice, how exuberant he'd become, like a dog chasing his own tail.

Hanji saw the look on Eren's face and couldn't help herself. "Eren! You look like an excited puppy!" She said bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. It spread fast, because soon after, Petra and Erwin followed suit, unable to stop themselves, as the red hot blush filled the brunettes cheeks. They were all laughing at him, but he didn't feel insulted, in fact he felt warm; so he couldn't help but laugh as well.

Because they were laughing so much they didn't hear when the door to the kitchen opened, and they all froze when they saw Levi standing before them, silence filling the room.

* * *

"N-Nothing... Levi," Eren stuttered out, nervously. Levi arched a brow when he saw the brunette start to blush. "Oh?"

Eren watched the raven step closer, with that dark look in his cloudy gray eyes. Soon enough Eren found himself pinned against the center counter, two long pale arms on either side of him. Eren could feel his heart begin to pound in his chest, and as much as he wished he could, he just couldn't control it. Breathing became harder, impossibly harder, and he could feel his face instantly heat up. This wasn't fair the man hadn't even touched him yet, but his body was going crazy. Eren mentally cursed at himself for getting overly excited.

Erwin, Petra, and Hanji, acknowledging what was happening, decided to excuse themselves, but Levi beat them to it. "Hanji, go watch the counter, and you two go home, I'm not paying you a cent extra for over time," they all just nodded, with a little grin and made their way out of the kitchen giggling.

Now all of Levi's focus and attention was on the cute brunette, he had pinned against the counter. Levi ran his index finger, down, from the base of the boys neck, to the end of his ribcage, smirking as he felt the brat shiver beneath his touch and look away, shyly.

"Oi," Levi said putting his finger under the boys chin, forcing the brunette to look at him. "Don't get all shy on me now,"

Eren's blue-green orbs searched the dark ones, and yet again he said the first thing that came to mind. "I-I wasn't sure ...if you were a beautiful angel or... a sexy devil, but now that I'm close I see heaven in your eyes."

Eren was definitely a tomato now, and even Levi had a light pink on his checks, because he had to admit, that line was pretty smooth.

"I-I want to get to know you Levi, that's what Hanji was saying, she was telling me about how you guys meet and it made me realize how serious I am about you," determination was back in the brunettes eyes.

"I don't just want you in a sexual way, I want you in every way... Levi, I want all of you," Eren finished, feeling a weight lift off of his chest, and hear his heart pound in his throat. He had just did it, he was able to voice to Levi the extent of his, still growing, feelings, and though he was nervous, it felt amazing.

Levi was shocked, in the beginning he never wanted to take the brat seriously, he thought since the kid was cute he'd be good for an occasional fuck, and that'd be it. But Levi was starting to realize that he was so much more than that. This kid really liked him, and was open to getting to know him. He had just sat thru one of Hanji's nostalgia-laced stories from the past and still wanted to know more. All his shitty ex boyfriends didn't care about his past, they only cared about what was in his pants, but here was Eren, saying that he wanted all of Levi, and the raven wasn't sure if the brat actually knew what he had just got himself into, but Levi sure as hell wasn't going to let his cute ass back out now.

"Tch," Levi smiled, cupping Eren's cheek, and soaking in those beautiful eyes. "If all of me is what you want, then you can have every last drop, in exchange I want every piece of you, in every way I can have you, and you can't ever run away," the words were spoken so low, and seductive, that Eren felt his Jean's start to tighten.

Yup Eren agreed, he definitely agreed! He wouldn't ever run away from Levi. "So is that a yes?" Eren asked, "yes to what?" Levi wondered, confused.

Eren's face lit up with a smile, "remember yesterday, you told me that you'd give me an answer, is this your answer?"

Eren's eyes sparkled and Levi cursed, he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

"No," Levi said, wrapping his arms around the brunettes neck, his gray eyes never leaving the vast ocean that was Eren's eyes. "This is my answer," he said, tippy toeing up to press his lips flush against the plush youth.

Eren's lips were soft and smooth, against his own Levi, relishing the moment, before gliding his tongue along the plump bottom, requesting entrance. Eren was still trying to register that the ravens lips were on his own, and now he felt a warm tongue, coating his bottom lip.

Levi noticed the boy was directionless, so he decided to give a little push by, running one of his hands under the boys shirt, to rub over an erect nipple. This caused Eren to let out a little moan, giving the raven full range over his mouth. They kissed passionately for a while, Eren becoming more and more undone, with the way Levi took control over his mouth. Eventually they came apart, when oxygen became necessary. They were both breathing heavy, taking in as much air as they could.

Levi watched the sensual way Eren's chest would rise and fall, wanting nothing more than to strip that beautifully tan chest bare, but Levi knew now wasn't the time for that. He could see lust in those blue-green eyes and how uncomfortably tight his black Jean's were getting. Unfortunately, This had to stop now.

"About that date you asked me for," Levi started, looking into the brunettes lust filled gaze. "Friday, I'll take you then."

A/N: thanks so much for all the reviews, they're what kept me writing, can't wait to here your feedback!


	4. Meet my best friend

**A/N: **GUYS! I've decided to post the date chapter on Valentine's day! ^~^ so it'll be a Valentine's special. So until then let's have Levi meet Armin in this chapter. Also I've made it a point to put at least one pickup line in every chapter. Enjoy

* * *

It was impossible for Eren to wipe the exuberant smile off of his face as he left the bakery that Sunday evening. He walked home with a skip in his, usually bland step, but now his strut was full of life. Eren was grinning so much that, a hobo asked him if he had won the lottery. He may not have done that but Eren definitely felt as if he hit the jackpot.

The brunette kept replying the kiss over, and over again in his head, blushing every time he relived it. He would recall the intensity in those sharp gray eyes, looking at him as if he were the only other person walking this earth. The way he had to tippy-toe to reach the brunettes lips, and the best part; when their lips touched. The ravens thin, yet smooth lips fit perfectly against his own.

By this time Eren had entered his dorm room and crossed the small kitchen area to open the door to his shared room with his best friend Armin. Eren had his index finger pressed against his bottom lip, still they no longer felt like his own. But he was glad, glad that his lips now belonged to someone else.

"Hey Eren," Armin greeted from his seat on his bed. The blonde had been inside all day reading a book about the ocean, and by this time, was nearly thru with the extremely thick book, still in his hands. He is very interested in the ocean which is why he's studying marine-biology at their university.

Eren was in such a daze that he didn't hear the blondes greeting, or even notice his presence. Eren went to his bed, located across Armin's, laying flat on his back staring at the ceiling, an ignorant smile plastered across his face.

"Eren can you even hear me?" The blonde asked, noticing his mood. Eren was in a similar mood when he came home the other day. When Armin asked where he'd been, the brunette said with hearts in his voice, "The Titan bakery," and proceeded to hum some sickly sweet, mainstream pop song for the rest of the day.

Armin wasn't an idiot so it didn't take him long to put, two-and-two together and conclude that Eren's seeing some guy at this, "Titan Bakery." Armin sighed, looking over to his love-sick best friend, who still hasn't answered him, or shown any signs of life.

"Eren!" He said a bit louder, finally receiving a response as Eren jumped a little, realizing there was someone else in the room. The brunette turned his head to the side to see his best friend across from his, sitting on the edge of his bed, with book in hand.

"Oh, hey Armin... sorry I didn't see you there," Eren said, getting up to sit on the edge of his bed to face the blonde. Armin giggled at his best friends, clueless-ness, "well how could you? Your body maybe here but your mind sure isn't."

"Anyway, why are you so happy Eren?" The blonde asked, testing the waters to see if his friend would answer him honestly. Eren was caught off guard, wondering if he should tell the blonde.

"Umm...you see, it's hmm... nothing really, I just-"

"Got a boyfriend," the blonde said, deciding to finish his sentence. When Eren immediately blushed, Armin knew he was right. Eren looked around the room avoiding his best friends eyes. Of course Armin would be quick to figure it out, so Eren wasn't that surprised, not to mention that he was painstakingly obvious about it. So the brunette had no choice but to spill.

"Maybe..."

"Ha! I knew it," the blonde squealed, excited to hear about his best friends new lover. Armin was kicking his legs back and forth on the bed, waiting for Eren to continue. Eren finally looked back into the blondes bright blue eyes, sighing as he saw the eagerness, and reluctantly began.

"He's not really my boyfriend, I just kind of pestered him into asking me out. He owns the bakery and..."

* * *

**HALF AN HOUR LATER**

"Seriously Eren! Pickup lines!" The blonde laughed to himself. He had just finished making Eren disclose every bit of detail there was, and was unable to control his fits of laughter after hearing every embarrassing line the brunette told the raven. Despite his laughter, Armin was very happy for his best friend. He's never seen the brunette this blissful, not since they were kids. Armin saw the way the brunettes face would light-up when he talked about the raven and flushed as he described the kiss.

"Well they worked didn't they," Eren said, matter-of-factly. Armin nodded, but now that he thought about it, "_The Titan bakery," _did sound familiar. He's pretty sure that's the bakery Jean's always going to, he always talks about some girl who works there; the one he always goes to see. Eren and Jean had a love-hate relationship ever since they broke-up, so the blonde wasn't sure if he should ask about it. But then again what's the worst that could happen?

"Hey Eren, have you ever seen Jean at that bakery?" Eren's demeanor changed in a split second, the love in his eyes turned to hate, his smile turned to a frown and his eyebrows nearly became one.

"Why the hell would that bastard horse-face be at my bakery?!" Eren growled, his eyes narrowed. Armin held his hands up in surrender. Eren and Jean didn't exactly have the nicest breakup, it ended because Eren caught the dick in bed with another guy, Marco? He thought was the guys name. After that he tried, in vain, to make-up with the brunette but Eren wasn't having it. He had already given the guy several other chances which the horse-face constantly blew, so Eren was done. Unfortunately they still had to see each other in school, and around the dorm cause, to the brunettes misfortune, Jean lived next door.

"Calm down Eren, I just heard that he goes there sometimes to see some girl with ginger hair," the blonde said, trying to lower Eren's rising temperature. But Armin didn't realize that what he had just said only upset the taller boy further. Petra? Now the douche bag was going after Petra?! That's it Eren was livid and he was ready to go next door and deck the dick in the face, If anything it'd be an improvement.

"The girl that I meet at the bakery today, Petra! That's the one this ass-hole wants to screw with next, I can't let that happen," Eren said in a raised voice, standing up ready to go next door. Realization hit Armin as he stood and grabbed his best friends arm, pulling him as best he could. Trying to stop him from getting kicked out of school.

"Eren! Stop it's not worth it! Do you know how satisfied Jean would be if he were the reason you got expelled, just let it go, you can just talk to Petra yourself and straighten this out," the blonde tried to reason, hopping he could get thru that thick skull of his. Eren finally stopped, the words of his best friend getting thru to him. He let out a loud breath and sat back down.

"You're right..." the brunette breathed out, which relaxed the blonde as well.

"Hey Armin, we have afternoon classes tomorrow so do you want to come to the bakery with me? I don't think Levi works the morning shift but I want to treat you to something sweet," Eren grinned looking up at the blonde. Armin smiled back,

"sure, I'd like that."

* * *

**MONDAY MORNING**

**"**Jingle, jingle." Eren and Armin entered the bakery. Armin looked around, engrossed with the cozy little place, it was cute and welcoming. To bad the owner wasn't.

Levi was at his sacred spot, leaned up against the counter. Looking lazily around the bakery. He wasn't expecting anything different to happen today, he wasn't even expecting to see the brunette, assuming he had to go to school. Like previously stated, he hated working the morning shift but Petra called in sick so he had to fill-in.

He wasn't going to have Hanji work two shifts, nope he didn't trust her that much, plus he didn't have anything else to-do.

When Levi woke-up this morning, he realized he didn't have the brats phone number and he needed it to text him about their date. Levi hated the cliché of their first date being on Valentine's day, but Eren seemed excited about it, so he wasn't about to reschedule. Believe it or not Levi liked seeing the kid smile.

He heard the jingle of the door bell, and sighed. He really didn't want to pretend to be in a good mood for a customer, or at least not look so annoyed. He was about to ask Erwin to tend to the customer, until he saw who came thru the door.

It was the brunette, and Levi was actually glad to see him, he didn't want to feel like this, he didn't like these butterflies in his stomach, or the pace his heart quickened to when the brunette entered a room.

But he wasn't alone, with him was a shorter blonde with large blue eyes and a bowl cut. He looked around the bakery as if he had just entered wonder land. Eren didn't seem to notice him, obviously not expecting the raven to be working now.

"Oi, Eren," Levi called, out getting the brunettes attention. Upon hearing that deep sexy voice, that could only belong to one man, Eren felt shivers go throughout his entire body.

He looked over to the counter, and saw the raven leaned up against it like he always was, his gaze was intense and possessive. Eren felt his heart beat go "doki doki," and it felt as if his feet were frozen where he stood.

But his urge to see the older man was stronger than the ice on his feet.

"Is that him?" Armin questioned, glancing at the raven, and receiving a cold glare.

"Yup, that's Levi," Eren said with a smile that lit up his face.

"Come on," the brunette said, grabbing the shorter's hand, pull him over to the to the counter where the raven stood. _So the brat brought a friend_, the raven thought as he watched the brunette tug his blonde along.

"Hey Levi! I didn't expect to see you so early in the morning," Eren said, cheerfully looking at the raven.

"Well Petra's out sick so I had to fill in for her, and what about you two? Shouldn't you be in class?" He questioned, looking between the two.

"We have afternoon classes today, so we were in the mood for something sweet, oh by the way this is Armin, my best friend and roommate," the brunette said, resting his arm on the blondes shoulders.

Levi was relieved to hear that they were just friends, not that he was jealous or anything, but still the raven, feeling a bit mischievous, decided to mess with the two.

"I hope you two aren't banging behind my back, I haven't even gotten to take his cute ass to bed yet," Levi smirked as the blonde and brunette blushed simultaneously.

W-what?! Him and Armin, NO NO NO! That was the most ridiculous thing Eren's ever heard. Sure when he was dating that ass Jean, the dick would tease him about Armin and him acting like a married couple, but that's only because the two knew each other for basically their whole lives. They knew just about everything about each other, in the way that it would be extremely creepy on both parts if they started to date. There was a devilish grin on the ravens face so Eren knew, they gave him the reaction he planned for.

"_Oh Levi_, quit teasing the poor kids, they look so flustered," a strong, muscular arm came to lay across the ravens shoulder, as the tall blonde man appeared. "Tch, Erwin, you always ruin my fun."

_Erwin? _The short, blondes eyes scanned the tall, fit, older blonde, in front of him, awestruck. That body! That hair! And oh God, that face! There were hearts in Armin's eyes as he scanned the man in front of them. Armin's never been one to believe in love at first sight but damn, there was no other way to describe this.

"Hello Eren, who's your cute little friend?" Erwin asked, noticing the younger blonde staring at him. Erwin's not like Levi, he probably couldn't get away with dating someone so much younger than him, but doesn't mean he can't be friendly.

"Hey Erwin, this is-"

"Armin!..I-I mean I'm Armin sir, nice to meet you," the short blonde, nervously bit out. "Oh please, just call me Erwin."

Levi and Eren exchanged looks. Levi raised a thin brow and the brunette in return, shrugged his slim shoulders. They were both fully aware of what was accruing between the two blondes, and wanted no part of it.

Levi and Erwin have known each other a long time.

They met Levi's freshmen year of university, and Erwin's sophomore year. So Levi knew the man had a thing for small men, he hit on Levi all the time during their college years. The strange blonde constantly walked him to class and invited him to parties, the raven had no interest in. Trying to get him drunk so he could open up. Of course nothing ever came of the blondes flirting but because of Hanji's meddling, he slowly became a part of their group.

To Levi's surprise Erwin actually was a pretty good friend. So when the raven opened his bakery, shortly after graduation; he had no choice but to call the three closest people to him.

"Here," Levi shoved a menu into the young brunettes hands. "Since you don't seem to know what you want now, take this, grab a table and I'll go take your orders shortly."

Eren and Armin nodded taking the menu and heading over to a window table.

"Don't tell me your into that kid, Erwin?" Levi didn't mind, really it wasn't any of his business but, he was the brats best friend.

"So what if I am, I can't have a cute young boyfriend to?" He questioned playfully.

"Tch."

"Sooo...?" The brunette questioned, curiosity coloring his voice. The blonde held up the menu, pretending to read it while hiding his blushing face.

"Armin, come on," Eren whined, taking the menu from the blondes hands. "Eren!" He raised his voice, sounding embarrassed and annoyed. Covering his face with his hands now.

"You totally have the hots for him!" Eren said, excitedly. Armin's face was starting to burn his hands with how hot and red it was getting. The blonde slowly removed his hands from his face, finally looking at Eren.

"Lets not talk about me, you're the one Levi wants in his bed," Armin chimed happily, seeing the brunette blush, he knew he successfully changed the subject.

"W-what, no, he just... I and him-"

"Maybe he's waiting till Valentine's day to do the frick-frack," the blonde giggled, interrupting Eren's stuttering.

What? Well yeah their date is going to be on Valentine's day, so... maybe they are going t-to... Eren went completely red, Armin continued to giggle at his tomato faced friend. Well now their skin tones matched.

"What's going on here?" Levi appeared, with a note pad and pen in hand. He could here the two, mainly the blonde one, laughing from the kitchen. As he approached he heard the words, "frick-frack," and "Valentine's day," so he could only assume, from the brunettes beat red face, that they were curious about his intentions on their date.

Well they should be because Levi was pretty kinky. The raven smirked at the thought of having the brunette tied to his bed, withering beneath him. He subconsciously licked his lips, drawing the brunettes attention.

"Levi..."

"If your curious as to my intentions on our date, they're anything but holy," the raven growled out, in a deep sexy voice; sending shivers down both boys' spines.

"So what do you want to order?"

What do you want to order? Way to jump subjects. The brunette had to force a blush away. Eren and Armin were so distracted by their conversation that they forgot to look at the menu. Eren picked up the menu from the table and began to look thru it. He quickly said the first thing he saw, "I'll have a cinnamon bun."

Levi quickly jotted it down, then looked at the small blonde. Eren handed him the menu and did the same thing. "I'll have a strawberry cupcake."

Again the raven jotted it down, then pocketed the little notepad in his pristine white apron.

He sighed and placed a slim, fair, hand in messy, brown locks. Allowing a small grin to stretch across his, usually stoic, face. He took a moment to look at the brunette, finally able to look down at him. He ran his fingers thru the mop.

Eren looked up at him, eyes curious. The raven bent down a bit and leaned in to press a chaste kiss on those petal-pink lips. After a few seconds, the raven then moved those pale lips to whisper in the brunettes ear.

"If you were a painting, no colors could express your _beauty_," he whispered, low and sultry, sending shivers down the boys spine, and a fresh flush of pink to his warm cheeks. Levi smirked at the brunettes reaction, as he stood up straight and headed to the kitchen to get their orders.

**A/N: so now Levi decided to use a pickup line of his own ~.^ I'm gonna introduce Mikasa to the story soon! Also Jean's coming back, yay! I was supposed to post last Sunday but ya know... writers block. Anyway if you haven't noticed I changed my user name on here to match my tumblr name: titansweets (insert shameless self-advertisement here) also I put this story on AO3 so you can read it there if you prefer. Feel free to tell me new pickup lines I should use, cuz I'll probably put them in the story and credit you. Thanks, review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff, bye! ^_^**


	5. Valentine's Date

**A/N: **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE! I know its late but its still valentines day so I kept my promise. I had a date, surprisingly. So this chapter, is suppose to be lovey-dovey but I had to add a little plot so, sorry if it ruined the love!

* * *

So Levi ended up getting the brunettes number Monday when he and Armin came to the shop. Eren was all to eager to give it to him, That was great. The raven expected to get a few texts from the boy, here and there. But then... Eren added him on snap-chat.

The entire week was a constant tease. To make it worse, Eren hadn't shown up to the bakery the rest of the week. Levi swore up and down in very anger and sexually frustrated text messages that on Friday he'd make it as painful and torturous as possible. Lucky for the raven, today was Friday.

Levi woke-up feeling refreshed and new. He made himself a cup of coffee, ham and eggs for breakfast. Then he made a few calls. One of which was a dinner reservation for a, not to fancy but not McDonald's, restaurant. A table for two, in a private room in the back, yes it was one of _those_ restaurants. The raven wanted to isolate himself with the brunette. So that he wouldn't have any reason to be embarrassed or shy away. Levi wanted every ounce of the boys attention. He wanted to get to know him down to the last detail. So for this, there was no need for prying eyes.

The raven sank into his couch, breathing deeply before he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to the brunette.

Eren was tossing and turning in his bed, he wasn't the type to stay still in his sleep. His sheets were a mess, bunched up and wrapped around his legs. It was a little past noon and Eren felt like sleeping in since he didn't have class today. The brunette was in the best part of his dream, when he was taken out of his slumber by the very person he was dreaming about.

The brunette squeezed his eyes shut then forced them open to pickup his phone from his nightstand, that seemed way to far away. He sat up leaning against his headboard and squinted at the bright light of his screen.

"_I'm picking your cute ass up at 6"_

Eren smiled at this, realizing what day it was. It was the day he had waited exactly one week for. Wow, now that the brunette thought about it, a week really wasn't a long time to know someone. Eren felt as if he knew the raven for at least a month but it's only been a week.

The brunette began to regret his snap-chat teasing, as he blushed, knowing what was probably going to happen tonight. The brunette wasn't sure if he was mentally or physically ready for tonight, but he had till six to get ready so he was going to take full advantage of his time.

"_My cute ass can't wait,"_

Was his quick reply as he got out of bed, cracking a few bones in the process.

* * *

**6:00pm**

The brunette stood in front of his full body mirror, giving himself a once-over. He was pretty impressed with his appearance. He'd been sorting thru his closest, trying desperately to find a suitable outfit, but realized he had nothing for the occasion. He ended up going to his local department store and picking out something that actually flattered him.

He ended up wearing a, royal blue button-up, with tight-fitting dark jeans and black dress shoes. He was brushing a few hairs from his face when he heard his cellphone go off. He picked it up, excitedly and read the text.

"_I'm here, want me to come up, or wait in the parking lot?"_

Eren quickly typed his reply, "_If you come to my dorm then we'll probably miss the restaurant. ;)"_

_"Then get out here before I say fuck the restaurant and just screw you," _the raven texted, losing patience.

He'd waited long enough and had enough of the boys provocative snap-chat teasing. That ass was his tonight. The raven didn't receive a reply, instead he was greeted with the teen welcoming himself into his car.

Levi looked to the passenger seat and wanted to take a picture so it'd last longer. He's never seen Eren so cleaned up, and he smelled like strawberries. Levi was pleasantly surprised.

Blue-green eyes met the ravens gaze and was just as mesmerized.

Levi wore a crimson red button-up, also with the first few undone, paired with a long, flowing black coat, black fitted pants, and dress shoes.

"You look cute," the raven said, smirking as he saw the light color that formed on his cheeks.

"You to...I-I mean do have a sunburn or are you always this hot?" Eren said, before his mind could catch up with his mouth. When it did he physically face-palmed.

"Sorry, I just-"

"Speak without thinking?" The raven finished his sentence, still smirking as he turned on the engine and began to drive.

"Pretty much," Eren mumbled, almost inaudible but the raven chuckled as he heard.

Eren told himself before he left that he wasn't going to say anymore lame lines to Levi on this date, in fear that the raven would find it annoying. The brunette had a line for everything and enjoyed the reactions he'd get from the raven when he used them. But now that they were finally dating, Eren didn't see the point in saying them anymore. But now, Eren somehow managed to program himself to say pickup lines without thinking. This could be a problem.

"So where are we going?" Eren asked, trying to change the subject. He was looking out the window at all the bright lights and buildings they passed, trying to guess where they were headed. Eren didn't know this part of town.

"You'll see when we get their," he said in the smoothest voice possible. "Now about snap-chat..."

* * *

**10 minutes later**

They pulled up to a nice looking restaurant in a strange part of town and made their way in.

Inside the restaurant was dimly lit and red was the majority color. The place seemed a bit full, probably because it's Valentine's day. The delicious scent of cooked food was covering up a faint smell, Eren couldn't figure out.

"Hey Levi," the man at the desk greeted as the raven made his way over, Eren not far behind.

"How are you Reiner?" Levi grinned up at the tall, blonde man.

_ Levi must come here a lot if he's friends with the workers_, Eren thought.

The brunette stole a glance at the blonde man, but quickly looked away as their eyes met.

"I saw your reservation for two and got a little excited, I didn't know you were seeing someone," Reiner said, eyeing the brunette.

Levi noticed the teen getting a little uncomfortable so he decided to make this quick. "Yes, this is Eren, it's our first date so please hurry and show us to our room."

Reiner smirked as he bowed, "certainly, right this way," and lead the two past the public tables, down a hall with many doors, and took out a key to unlock the room meant for them. He handed the key to Levi with a wink as he left, closing the door behind him. Levi pocketed the key for later.

Inside the room was quite spacious, to the left was a beautifully set table and to the right was...

umm... a bed? They weren't going to do it here, were they? Levi watched worry stretch across the brunettes face as he eyed the fluffy queen sized bed.

"Don't worry about the bed, I picked the room because it's private, when we do it, it'll be at my place," he said nonchalantly, sitting at the table and picking up a menu. Eren swallowed before walking over and sitting across from the raven, looking thru his menu as well.

"So Eren," he started, still looking thru his menu. "I'm curious, what are your fetishes?" Eren's eyes widened, as he fully registered what the raven asked, if he was eating something he'd be choking.

"W-what? Fetishes, I..."

"Don't be shy," Levi smirked as he put his menu down looking into those oceanic eyes. "I can tell by your pictures that you have a thing for women's underwear." Eren blushed instantaneously, "well yeah, but what about you? You seem like a sadist, I bet you'd like to tie me up and whip me or something."

"Eren Jaeger, you just read my mind," he smirked devilishly, they stared at each other for a moment, before there was a knock at the door. "Come in," the raven said as the waitress came inside. She was a short blonde woman with her hair in a bun. She looked at the two, completely disinterested.

"I'm Annie and I'll be your waitress for tonight, so what would you like to order?" She said in a monotone, not smiling once. She didn't come off as very friendly. But neither did the raven so he didn't really care. She took their orders, did a lazy bow then left. Levi knew just about everyone who worked here, but he's never seen her. He didn't pounder it for long.

"So, how do you know that blonde guy at the front desk?" The brunette questioned, looking at the raven.

"College," was his simple reply as he got up, walking towards a cabinet by the bed. Eren watched with curiosity as the raven opened it and took out a bottle of wine and two shot glasses. He could see that there was stronger liquor in there but didn't question it. Levi placed a glass in front of the brunette and one for himself, leaving the wine in the middle.

"Let's play a drinking game," the raven suggested. Eren was confused, the last time the raven had wine he didn't let the brunette get any because of his age. "What? Aren't I to young?" Eren mocked.

"This is a special occasion, it won't happen again till you're twenty-one, so stop being a smart-ass and take what I give you."

_Till he's twenty-one? _That made the brunette happy, this meant that the raven planned on being with him for long, and he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Levi loved seeing that smile.

The raven went ahead and poured the first shots. "The game is two truths, one lie. Basically you say two things that are true and one lie, the other person has to guess the lie, if he's wrong he drinks, if he's right the other drinks." Eren nodded, he'd never played this game before and was excited.

"I'll start," the raven cleared his throat and began. "I use to be a stripper, I use to work at a large company, and I use to date Erwin."

Eren took his time carefully thinking about the possibilities of each. Stripper, maybe? company worker, Eren could see it and unfortunately dating Erwin was also a possibility. Damn this was hard. Eren narrowed it down to; striping and company worker. Levi definitely had the body of a stripper and the mind of a company worker so Eren just chose one at random.

"The lie is you use to strip." Levi raised a brow, "the lie is I use to date Erwin," he smirked at the brats dumbfounded expression. He obviously wanted an explanation.

"I stripped my way thru college, and worked at Recon-Incorporated with Erwin before deciding to settle down into the bakery."

"Oh," Eren was surprised. "You actually think I'd date that goofball," he said, amusement in his voice, while pointing to the brunettes glass. "Drink up." And so he did, finishing his glass and then placing it back on the table and watched as Levi refilled it.

"Your go." Eren took his time to think, and finally came up with something believable.

"I'm a virgin, I've never dated a woman, and I've kissed Armin." Levi smirked, he made this way to easy. There's no doubt in his mind that the two teens kissed, then the, _I've never dated a woman_, and _I'm a virgin_, was a little harder, but was obvious by the brunettes advances, that he clearly never dated a woman. So the lie was plain as day.

"The lie is your a virgin." Eren knitted his eyebrows together with a pout, before taking his shot. "You may act like a blushing virgin but hun, you're far from innocent."

Then there was a knock at the door, "come in," the raven said as their, not so friendly waitress came and placed their orders on the table quickly before leaving. Eren was glad that the food came because at this rate he'd be drunk in no time.

After finishing their meals Levi got the check, paid it, then locked the door. He walked back over to the table and straddled the brunette on the chair, wrapping his arms around his neck. "You know Eren," he said whispering in the brunettes ear. "You have yet to give me my Valentine's day kiss," he said, his voice filled with lust. Eren's entire body heated up and began to move on its own.

He immediately cupped the ravens face in his hands and smashed their lips together. Eren willingly opened his mouth to let the others tongue in. They explored each other's mouth, while Levi was grinding against the brunette creating delicious friction.

"Bed, now," was all the raven said as he pried himself off of the brunette. Eren laid down in the bed as commanded, while Levi searched the draws of the night stand.

"They have some nice toys here," Levi commented, shifting thru the items. But the brunettes body couldn't get any hotter.

"They even have cosplay in the closet there if you're in the mood to dress up," this perked Eren's interest, and the raven noticed Eren glance at the wardrobe. "I'll pick something out for you," he walked over, opened the squeaking doors and rummaged thru the provocative clothing. Settled on something he thought suited Eren perfectly.

Eren received, panties and stockings with a garter-belt, they were ocean-blue like his eyes. He ran his fingers across the fabric and was surprised by how soft it was.

"Go ahead and put it on," he smirked. "And give me a little striptease while you're at it." Eren's never given a strip tease before and was a little scared that he'd look like a fumbling idiot in front of the man he wanted so badly to impress. But then he heard a ringtone go off. It wasn't his phone because he made certain his was off so that they wouldn't have any interruptions.

"Shit..." Levi cursed as he looked at the caller I.d. it was Hanji, the last person on earth he wanted to talk to now. "I have to take this, when I come back I want to see that on you," the raven said, slightly annoyed as he unlocked the door and left. He walked down the hallway further before answering.

"What is it shitty-glasses? You do realize I'm about to bone the kid right?!" Levi breathed out, anger lacing his voice.

"I figured as much but I really didn't need that much detail Levi."

"Then why the fuck did you call in the middle of it?"

"Eren's sister came to the bakery today, she knew you guys were going on a date and wanted me to warn you not to have sex with him."

_Eren has a sister?_ This was a first, he never mentioned her, but then again the raven never asked. Now that he thought about it the two haven't even been together long enough to know personal stuff like that about each other. Maybe he was rushing into this?

"Did she give a reason?"

"She said Eren's not over his recent breakup and that you would just be a rebound, and that she's never seen Eren so happy. she wants you two, to work out,"

Hanji took a breather before continuing, "I know that in the end you'll just do what you want, but I wanted you to hear her words before you did something you could never take back," and with that Hanji ended the call, giving Levi a lot to think about.

* * *

**Flash back: The Titan bakery, earlier that day. **

It was Valentine's day and Hanji was the only one willing to work the bakery today. Everyone else was out on dates, including Levi and Eren. Just the thought of those two cuties together made Hanji internally squeal.

She was only going to run the place for a few more hours before closing up. Because surprisingly she had a date to, Love was definitely in the air. Everyone who entered the bakery was in a couple, except for when she heard the familiar, jingle and looked to find a single women.

She had flawless fair skin, and short silky, jet black hair. When she walked in, her eyes began scanning the room for her target. Her intense dark eyes landed on the hyper brunette and locked on. She made her way to the counter and did not beat around the bush.

"Hi I'm Mikasa, Eren's sister. I know that you're boss and him are on a date so could you please give him a message for me?"

**End flash back**

* * *

The raven pocketed his phone, sighing as he unlocked and opened the door to their room. The sight that he was greeted with really didn't help his conflicted heart.

The brunette was sitting up against the headboard, in the center of the bed. His beautifully tan, long legs stretched across the soft surface, looking lovely in the stockings. As his eyes traveled up, he saw how slim thighs hugged the garter-belt. And finally those panties, they were silky and laced on the edges, the younger man's obvious bulge making the sight even more enticing.

"You look fucking gorgeous," Levi said in a husky voice, as he sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes never leaving the brunette. Eren looked away and blushed at those words. "You're making this very hard for me," Eren laughed at this, bringing his gaze back to the raven.

"Yeah literally," the brunette joked, pointing out the ravens obvious boner. "Tch," Levi bent down to whisper into the teens ear, "I'm afraid I can't have sex with you tonight," he reluctantly bit out.

Eren's face visibly paled. His eyes once filled with lust was now replaced by confusion. A million thoughts were all racing thru his mind at once._ What do you mean we can't have sex? Did I do something wrong? Have I turned you off?_ One of the things that Levi loved about Eren was how transparent he was. He could read the brunettes thoughts clear as day, just by looking at his face.

"Don't worry Eren it's not you, in fact you're perfect and I want nothing more than to bury myself inside you, but for now I have my reasons." Eren couldn't see it but the gray eyes were caring.

"Is it because of the call you had to take?" the brunette asked, disappointment lacing his voice, and it pained the raven to here it.

"That's not important," he said, running a pale hand down Eren's bare chest, tracing circles around his nipples, making them erect, and stopping at the bulge in his panties, Eliciting a low surprised moan from the brunette. "But, I can still make you come, if you want?" The raven continued to rub Eren's clothed erection, delicious sounds escaping his mouth. "Let's head over to my place, we'll be more comfortable there."

**A/N: **This chapter was a little hard to write because of the PRESSURE to update on valentines day, but I hope it was enjoyable. Review/follow/favorite LOVE YOU ALL!

**wait,** before I go OMG! 60+ FOLLOERS! you my friend are amazing.


End file.
